


Making You Pay

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Death, Dubious Consent, F/M, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Rape, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: You (Reader) use to be in a relationship with Edward Nygma for years. But, He only did it to make Kristen Kringle jealous. So, When he finally gets her. Leaving you torn and hurt. Lee being an amazing best friend offers you her place. Since she stays at Jim's mostly. Weeks fly by and Oswald wants to help out. Edward seeing this gets jealous and possessive. Dark times lay ahead for all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and hoping you enjoy!! ;D

(Y/n) had been seeing Edward Nygma for five very long years. Happily looking at him with adoration. Edward and (Y/n) had met during there last year at the university they were at. And from there it became love. 

"I might be late coming home. Have a ton of work at the GCPD. But, I love you and see you soon!" said Edward.

"You forget I will be starting work at the GCPD today. So I will see you soon!" said (Y/n).

Edward knew and was hoping to keep you home longer. Not where he worked as the GCPD's medical examiner. But, Wasn't to be until a little later on. Oh Well!

(Y/n) had a very beautiful life and one she never regretted. Taking a taxi into work and paying. Going into her new office which was big. But, It's what she had expected now. Seeing a few files and going to Edward.

Seeing Edward telling Ms. Kringle he loves her too. Standing outside of the door hurt, betrayed ,and fury. Barging into the room and slapping him. Going for her office now.

"(Y/n), Look I am so very sorry. You deserve better!" said Edward to her.

"You know your right. I do deserve better than this now. Don't expect me and my stuff to be there. When you get home later. You'll only maybe see me around here. Maybe not!" said (Y/n) to Edward coldly now.

(Y/n) had continued to work until it was time to go home. She took her stuff and went to her parent's home. Until, She knew her next course of action. Luckily, Her parents weren't at home. Probably on vacation on their own.

A full month had gone by now. And she had been able to avoid seeing Edward. Although it hurt when she had heard Edward and Kristen were a thing now. It had stung her deeply to hear. Lee had told her to take her place. Since, She was Jim's place.

"Hey (Y/n), You wanna come with me and Jim tonight for bowling? It should be fun!" said Lee to her.

"Sure Thing, Lee. It'd be a good thing for me!" said (Y/n) softly.

(Y/n) had taken a file to Lee's office later on. And, She saw that Edward was there. And changed somehow too. Carefully dropping them off and trying to leave quickly.

"(Y/n), I miss you so much. Hate how I hurt you!" said Edward.

"Well you did hurt me. But, I will neither forgive or forget what you did. To me of all people. You fucking asshole!" said (Y/n).

Edward had pushed her back on the wall besides her. Hanging her arm's above her head. (Y/n) wasn't liking this very much. Shamefully becoming aroused at this. Having Edward feel bold in touching her little nipples.

"Still hot little hussy you are for me still now!" said Edward to her.

Edward had situated his thigh against her damp thong.

"Edward, Let me go now. Your being an asshole!" said (Y/n).

"An asshole that is getting you wet as can be!" said Edward.

Whimpers were coming out of (Y/n). Only seeking to turn him on now. (Y/n) was really struggling to not orgasm on him.

"Edward, What in the fuck are you doing?" asked Lee angrily.

Edward was broken out of his trance. Seeing his ex in his embrace sobbing sadly. He booked it away from her now.

"And, You stay the fuck away from her!" said Lee to Edward.

(Y/n) was on the ground crying her eye's out to lee now. Lee hadn't moved from her. Until, Jim came to help out now.

"Yes Jim, He had her restrained and was sexually assaulting her!" said Lee to Jim.

(Y/n) had at some point went catatonic. Jim had tried to get her somewhere more comfortable. But as soon as he touched her she had yelled so loud. Telling her to not touch her ever again.

Another month had gone by and Jim was in trouble now. She was desperate to try to find him. Since, She knew that he hadn't done what they are accusing him of doing. It was Edward and she knew it too. She went home later on and saw him on her bed. 

"Hey Jim, I've been looking for you. Glad you are here in one piece!" said (Y/n).

She had served him some food and bed for him. Saying she had to be up all night for a case. While Jim was sleeping. She studied for an upcoming trial for Harvey Dent. At 1 a.m. in the morning she got a knock at her door. Opening up to see that it was Edward Nygma there.

"Hello (Y/n), You must talk about your behavior. You have been avoiding me. We are to he married soon!" said Edward.

"No, I think you got that wrong. Your to marry Kristen Kringle. Not me!" said (Y/n) to Edward madly.

Edward had roughly pinned her down to the ground hard. And, He knew that had always gotten her wet. When he roughed her up a bit. Cupping her pussy through her lacy red panties. Slipping two of his fingers deep into quivering hot cunt. Feeling her spasming on his finger's.Smelling her sweet pussy that had drove him mad.

"God, Your wet and being so good for me!" said Edward to her.

Edward saw her eye's glaze over in lust. She hated how her body was taking him so well. Feeling her about to orgasm. Trying to think of ways to stop it from coming.

"Fuck you, Eddie. Your just a fucking monster!" said (Y/n).

"A monster that'll rip orgasm after orgasm from you. To make you want me over and over again!" said Edward hotly.

Edward had attached his mouth to her swollen clit. Feeling her cum all over his mouth. Slurping up her wet sweet cum up lewdly. Pinning her down as her twitching body kept shaking. Hearing her whimper so softly.

"You look beautifully ravishing when your blissed out of your mind., my love. Your mouth is mine. Your ass is mine. And especially your pussy is mine. Forever to knowing my mark is on you!" said Edward to her.

Edward had at some point taken her undies off of her. Slipping inside of her reluctant cunt. Hearing the very lewd squelching and slapping of flesh. And the mutterings of a deliriously blissed out (Y/n). Pathetically wanting him to stop. Ramming into her tight wet tiny cunt she had on her.

"Going to ruin you for any other man. Going to - Fuck! Your going to have my children. Fuck you so full of my cum. Never to leave you!" said Edward to her harshly so.

(Y/n) saw as he was intent on his words. She utterly hated her life right now. That her ex was a sexual tyrant. And to make matters worst Jim was watching in horror at the poundir she was taking. And how he couldn't help it.


	2. Chapter 2

The very next day she was walking into work limping. Sitting down hurt her the very worst. Edward had stabbed her raw beaten up cunt hard. Hating how Edward was this manipulative. Sobbing in the corner and staying still. Hoping it was all a bad dream.

"Hey (Y/n), You wanna come to lunch with...." asked Lee to her.

Lee had rushed over to where (Y/n) was at. Seeing her friend in the corner catatonic. Worrying over what had occurred.

"(Y/n), Are you okay? What happened?" asked Lee to her sadly.

(Y/n) held onto Lee with all of her strength. Lee saw Edward was coming there way. And saw (Y/n) flinch away from him.

"What the fuck did you do to her, you animal?" asked Lee to Edward madly.

"I have no clue as to what you are talking about, Lee. She is in that state of her own accord. So yeah!" said Edward to her.

At those very words (Y/n) had bolted out. She couldn't stand how Edward was being so cold. Lee knew now what Edward had done. Edward had raped his ex-gf violently. (Y/n) had been running for miles. Until she got to a bar. And sat down at the bar with a beer.

"You look distressed right now. You okay?" asked Oswald to her.

"I'm only distressed since Ed raped me. In my own place no less. You are his friend, no?" said (Y/n) weakly.

Oswald saw his friend in pain. That his best friend had committed an act of violence. But, Was sad now too. 

"Your staying with me and that is final. Until Ed can control himself. He isn't allowed near you. Your safe now!" said Oswald.

True to his word Oswald was keeping her safe from Edward. Even though Edward kept begging for (Y/n). Oswald was giving Edward false leads. Anything to keep his friend safe.

Soon enough Edward was arrested. Lee had been to the trial of Edward's actions. And that (Y/n) was a key witness. Harvey Dent was definantly helping out his friend now. Edward was sent to Arkham Asylum to be treated.

(Y/n) was staying single for the foreseeable future. Until, She was ready to move onto better things to come. Lee and her went on a vacation for a bit too. (Y/n) had traveled around. Oswald was getting her calls still though.

"Well when do you plan to be back?" asked Oswald to her.

Little did Oswald know was that (Y/n) came back early. And snuck up on him. Hugging him from behind.

"(Y/n), It's a nice surprise for you to be here. You have been missed by me. Come we have much to talk about!" said Oswald to her happily.

(Y/n) and Oswald talked about everything that had been going on. And (Y/n) sensed Oswald wasn't being very honest. Oswald knew (Y/n) was knowing he wasn't telling the truth.

"(Y/n), Don't freak out when I tell you this. But, Edward has been working for me. I've been keeping him on a leash. One that is away from you!" said Oswald.

(Y/n) felt utterly sick to her stomach. Racing to the nearby bathroom to puke. Howdare he do this to her. After everything she had told him about Edward.

"How fucking long has he been.....?" asked (Y/n).

"A few months after I let him out of Arkham!" said Oswald.

(Y/n) was having a panick attack and fainted.

Hours later she was on a bed that had silk red sheets. With the fire burning in the fireplace. Thankfully all of her clothes were on her. Which was a relief to her now too.

"Nobody has been in this room for awhile!" said Edward to her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" asked (Y/n) to Edward sadly.

"I live here with Oswald. You have been asleep for two days. And now you must eat with us. It'd be rude not to!" said Edward. 

"No thanks fuckface. You may leave now!" said (Y/n).

"Not quite yet. You've been a thorn in my side. Always thinking you can escape from me. I've been aching..." said Edward to her.

"Ed, Get the fuck out of her room. NOW!" said Oswald to Edward.

Edward had reluctantly left her room. Since it was her room that Oswald had given her. Oswald came rushing her way. (Y/n) clung to Oswald for his safety alone.

"I'm so sorry about that. He needs to learn manners!" said Oswald.

"Oswald, You gotta keep me away from him!" said (Y/n).

"I will keep you safe. But, Maybe we can act as a fake boyfriend and girlfriend. To throw Edward off. And to make sure your safe!" said Oswald sternly.

(Y/n) had thought about it and was happy with that angle. Oswald had kept his imagine. And it was amazing to them both. 


	3. Chapter 3

Four Months Later....

(Y/n) had enjoyed Oswald's company more and more everyday. Making it easier for Oswald to win her heart. And that was enough to make Edward enraged by it too.

"(Y/n), We must speak about your relationship with Oswald. He is the mayor now. And, He needs to focus. You must go take a vacation!" said Edward to her.

(Y/n) had turned around to face Edward. Glaring at him with hostility. That he dared try tell her what to do. Edward saw the fire behind her eye's. As he got really hard.

"You seriously can't think I'd ever listen to you ever again. Fucking leaving me for a lady that never really loved you. And you kill her with haste. Not that I felt bad for her poor silly bitch self. But, Maybe she didn't like it like I did!" said (Y/n) to Edward smugly.

(Y/n) was gripping his cock the whole time she was talking to him.  Edward had been holding her waist for a sense of balance. Giving him little love bites on his neck.

"God (Y/n), You have no ideal how much I missed your touch. The way you knew how to fuck me. Sweet little whimpers you'd do for me. Lewd sounds that your wet pussy did!" said Edward to her with lust.

"Too bad that I am to marry Oswald in a week!" said (Y/n) to him.

(Y/n) had sauntered out of the parlour away from Edward. Edward was mad because he was about to cum hard. In only the way (Y/n) knew how to. Now he held onto a raging boner that was painful.

"Oh how I will break you beautifully!" thought Edward.

(Y/n) had smelt her hand. Relishing in his unique man smell was. Turning her panties wet and hot. 

"Ah (Y/n), There you are. Ready to go over the wedding plans? The planner is here to see us!" said Oswald to her.

Hours had gone by talking to the wedding planner. (Y/n) realized her true feelings for Oswald. Oswald saw the realization of her love for him. And it was beautiful for him to see. That she loves him as he loves her. Feeling her hand grip his passionately.

"Oswald, I love you so much. And, I can't wait to get our life started. To be husband and wife with a child of our own making!" said (Y/n) to Oswald.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Darling!" said Oswald to her with love.

Then they wrapped up the last minute details. (Y/n) and Oswald had called a meeting for the wedding. All the while (Y/n) sat on his lap. Oswald rubbing firm circles in her inner leg with lust. (Y/n) weaving her hand in his hair. Until, (Y/n) looked up and saw Edward looking at her in lust. Edward had heard the conversation that had gone on for the wedding planning. And he was going to stop it. But, They didn't know that Victor Zsasz was wanting (Y/n) too. And, Already had it all planned out to have her to himself. Train her to take his cock on command. Like the good pet she was to be for him only.

(Y/n) and Oswald were now happily married. And having had a honeymoon. Now she had been working for two straight weeks at the GCPD. Being blessed with not having to work along Edward. Sure he was now stationed to work at the Mayor's office. Lee and Harvey had them both have fun at either lunch or dinner. Butch made sure she ate her breakfast. As she was packing her stuff to go home.

"(Y/n), Oswald sent me to take you home!" said Victor slyly.

"Awwe Thank You, Victor. Take me home, Sir!" said (Y/n) softly.

Victor had walked her out to her car. Since, He'd follow her in his car. But, Today wasn't that day to do so now. Coming up behind her and pinning her to the drivers door hard.

"You know how much I lust for you. Anything to keep me busy away from you. My cock ache's to be in that wet warmth. Feeling that home in that snatch of yours. To taste that sweet cuntflesh. Claiming you as mine!" said Victor sadistically.

(Y/n) was starting to panick. That this was really happening to her. By the feared Victor Zsasz of all people. 

"Victor, I....I didn't know you f-f-felt that way for me. But, I am married now. You need to stop this!" said (Y/n)  sadly.

Victor had wrapped his hand around her throat. He felt the pulse from her throbbing. (Y/n) could feel herself getting wet from this. Having tears start to fall from her eye's now.

"Look at you being so good for me now. But, I wonder if I touch your silky wet pussy. If you taste as good!" said Victor hotly.

Victor had hiked up her short skirt. Running his hand to her wet pussy. (Y/n) felt repulsed by this bald-headed freak of nature. That he had so easily taken her this way.

"Get the fuck off of me, you freak!" said (Y/n) angrily.

"Oh, But you don't want me to do that. Do you?" said Victor smugly.

Victor had finally breached her shaven womenhood. Easily gliding his thick finger in her. Making more wetness to coat his fingers. Full out sobs were out of (Y/n) now.

"You so easily turned on. I wonder if I could make you cum just as hard. Please, Let me make you cum!" said Victor.

Victor had rapidly thrusted his fingers deep in her harshly. (Y/n) felt his fingers about to make her cum. Making her legs shake violently. Victor was feeling her struggling to get free of him. Sucking her neck and seeing his mark upon her body now.

"God, Do I love you so much. Your going to be mine!" said Victor to her in his smug voice.

"V-Man, You better step off or this bullet is going through your head. She belongs to Oswald, Not You!" said Butch.

Victor had very reluctantly let go of (Y/n). (Y/n) ran into Butch's embrace. Tabitha was like an older sister to her.

"Ssshh, It's okay now. Your safe from him!" said Tabitha softly.

Butch had gathered the stuff she had dropped to the ground. Tabitha had taken her to there car to let her ride with them. Butch had started the car and drove off.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner. There was a traffic jam. And, I had to direct it away!" said Butch.

"Butch, I think she really is shaken up!" said Tabitha.

They had stopped the car and saw that she was catatonic. Driving all the way to the mansion that Oswald and (Y/n) owned together. It was Oswald outside upon there arrival.

"Where is my sweet dove? (Y/n), My love!" said Oswald to her.

Tabitha was still holding (Y/n). As Butch opened the door. Oswald was angry at what became of her.


	4. Chapter 4

(Y/n) for the next week stayed in bed. Only getting out of it when either to shower or use the restroom. Never leaving it to get food to eat. Oswald made sure she was eating still. Tabitha kept coming to check in on her and Butch too. To give her some company.

Oswald had convinced her to go to work. Tabitha had nothing really to do. So, She was happy to go with (Y/n). Lee and Harvey were there to help her readjust to working.

"Hey (Y/n), Is there anything you want for lunch? I'm buying!" said Tabitha to (Y/n).

"Um surprise me. Thank you Tabitha!" said (Y/n) to Tabitha happily.

(Y/n) was working for a bit longer. When, She heard her door lock. It was Victor Zsasz with lustful rage. 

"You really think you could escape me!" said Victor.

"Victor stay the fuck away from me!" said (Y/n) scared.

Victor had launched himself at (Y/n). Tearing her skirt and undies apart. Unleashing his monster cock to her frightened gaze. Seeing her looking so afraid of what was to come.

"Going to ruin you for that stupid husband of yours now!" said Victor harshly.

(Y/n) had felt Victor rip into her tiny pussy. Victor was in bliss with how tight and wetly warm she was. Pummeling the fullness of his girth deep in her shaven cunt roughly.

"So, This is what Oswald gets spoiled with. The sweet tightness your cunt provides. Lucky-Fucking-Bastard!" snarled Victor roughly.

Victor held onto her hips hard. (Y/n) was so beyond humiliated by this. Victor had one hand on her hip and the other on her pelvic. As his thumb rubbed her swollen clit. Sobs had torn out of (Y/n) violently.

"(Y/n), Are you okay in there? Let me in there, please!" said Lee to (Y/n) softly.

"You say anything that I am in here. And, I'll slit your damn neck open. You wouldn't want her to walk in and see you being plowed by me, your lover!" whispered Victor.

"LEE, HELP ME! VICTOR IS IN HERE!!" Yelled (Y/n) to Lee.

Victor had tore out of her ruined puffy cunt. Lee hadn't been ready when she was able to get into help. Victor had snapped her neck. Instantly killing her on the spot. He had injected (Y/n) with a sedative to get her away. Throwing her in the front seat and tearing out of there.

Tabitha had arrived to a crime scene in front of her. Having had to wait a long time for her's and (Y/n)'s lunches were hell. But, This what she had wanted to do for them both.

"Where the fucking hell were you?" Yelled Oswald to Tabitha.

"I was busy getting mine and (Y/n)'s lunch. What in the hell happened here? Victor did this....Damnit!" said Tabitha angrily.

"Yes and now he has my wife. And, He killed her best friend Leslie. For I guess trying to help!" said Oswald to Tabitha ragefully.

Tabitha felt sick to her stomach. That, Victor had her best friend. And, That was more than likely raping her. And, Even making her believe that they were in love. That made her very sick. Oswald was probably losing his mind right now.

Victor had taken her well out of Gotham. To a place where only he knew. The very place he had set up for his darling bitch. He had came all over her when he had a chance. Loving the way his cum was smeared all over her face and boobs.

"The very things I plan to do to you!" Thought Victor darkly.

Victor had carried her into the house. And then to the very basement to the torture chamber he had set up. Ripping her clothing from her body. Relishing in how perky her nipples were. The very way her pussy was beaten bright red from the pounding he gave her earlier.

"Victor, How could you do this to me? I thought we were friends. That you were a nice guy to me atleast. Let me go and I won't say a thing about this to anybody!" said (Y/n).

"See, I'm a nice guy to you. Since, I love you so very much. Nobody will have you like I do. Nobody will touch what is mine only. Not even Oswald for that matter. I'll have you begging me for my cock to fuck you so full of my cum. See you grow to give birth to my kids. By then, You won't want to leave me. Cause, You'll love me and  that of our children. I will have you in full. Or none atall, my love!" said Victor darkly.


	5. Chapter 5

Oswald was definantly losing his mind. Since, Seven long very long months had gone by. Nobody was any closer to finding his wife. Tabitha had been in agony and angst. Butch was definantly feeling his girlfriends pain now too. That, (Y/n) was missing.

"Butch, I miss (Y/n) so very damn much. I just want to hold her and tell her how much I love her. That she is my whole world!" said Oswald sobbingly so to Butch.

"I'm sure she would say the same thing to you if she were here. We are looking all over Gotham for her. But, Nobody can find anything!" said Butch.

Then it hit him hard they weren't finding anything. Because, Maybe she wasn't in Gotham. That, She was probably out of Gotham completely.

"We have to start looking out of Gotham. We will start from the scene of the crime. From the car Victor stole her in. And look at any camera they went out of town with. We need to start now. Let's get to it now. (Y/n), Were going to find you one or the other!" said Oswald with hope.

Hours flew by and they saw where Gotham ended. And then a car at a gas station out in the middle of nowhere. From there was only one road a dirt one. Oswald felt that he was getting closer to his (Y/n). He was filled with such joy and mirth.

Victor was pounding away at his darling (Y/n)'s beautiful pussy. Hearing her utter only his name now. (Y/n) had to keep up the ruse that she was in love with this deranged psychopath. Making him believe she was in love with him. Victor loved his darling bitch.

"I love you so very much, (Y/n). Your sweet tiny cute pussy belongs to me. I can't believe your pregnant with our first child. Fuck, Am I so damn lucky!" said Victor lovingly so to her.

(Y/n) was four months along in her pregnancy to Victor. And, That she was going to bare a monster's child in her. She felt gross cum hit in her hard. That was until she heard men heading her way. Then, The basement door was blasted in. And, In came  Oswald that she loves with everything in her system.

"I told you Victor I would kill you. And, Now I have you. And a dead man too!" said Butch.

"Well that is tricky since she is my new and precious babymama. Got her knocked up!" said Victor.

Oswald looked as Victor was still balls deep in her. Looking at (Y/n) hurt him way worst now. Seeing the damage that Victor had inflicted upon her. And child no less now too.

"(Y/n), I'm so very sorry to you. Please, Forgive me!" said Oswald to to her.

Oswald saw Victor thrusted into her pregnant pussy. Oswald had flung Victor off of her. Holding a gun to his head. Fury and rage consumed Oswald like a jealous love hurting.

"You sick unloved little shithead. Never touch my wife ever again. Do you understand me? (Y/n), Come My Love!" said Oswald.

(Y/n) wasn't moving from Victor. Victor knew his mind trick had worked. And, That she was his too now. Oswald wasn't sure as to what was happening to his dear wife now.

"I can't leave the father of my baby. He has been a bit rough of me. But, He still loves me!" said (Y/n).

Oswald stared in horror of what Victor had done. Victor had gotten up and went over to where (Y/n) had been. Petting her head in a soothing manner. Oswald was in horror that she was loving to him.

"You fiend, I'll fucking kill you for this!" said Oswald hatefully.

"But, If you do then (Y/n) will never love you ever again. See, If I die then her love for you will die. And, The she will love Edward Nygma. See, He came up with a win-win solution. And, I find a sick joy from the plan he has come up with for us all!" said Victor smugly.

(Y/n) had gotten up and kissed Victor with tongue no less. He was giggling from this.

"But, If you don't kill me. Then, You get to still keep her too. She will only love you and me only. No Edward for as long as that shall remain!" said Victor arrogantly.

(Y/n) was nude as can be. Taking a hot shower in the next room. And then dressing in a pale blue sleeveless dress with roman sandals. Oswald saw the beauty in his wife. (Y/n) came over to to kiss him. 

"Oswald, I miss Gotham. Never leave it to chance. Or you will lose your mind!" said (Y/n) in code to Oswald.

Then, Oswald knew she was saying she loves him only. And they needed to get to Gotham. Or she will lose it all to Victor. Victor didn't know her coding to Oswald either.


	6. Chapter 6

(Y/n) had returned to Gotham. Oswald and Victor would bicker back and forth hastily. Butch knew (Y/n) hated it too much. But, Knew what would happen if she talked.

"Butch, Could you please pull over? I need to puke!" said (Y/n).

Butch had pulled over the car. (Y/n) had gone over to a bush to vomit. Thankfully she had her hair up and out of the way. Oswald and Victor was out of the car with her too.

"Fuck you, Victor. Fuck, This is all your fault!" said (Y/n) sickly.

"Well, It's not my fault you have a pretty pink pussy. Making me so hard!" said Victor.

(Y/n) was retching far too much for her own good. Victor was enjoying the way (Y/n) was. Oswald was mad at Victor over this too. That he found such fun in seeing his wife in pain now.

"Does anyone have any seltzer or saltines?" asked (Y/n) to them all.

They all shook there heads No to her. She went back to the car and went to sleep. As soon as they made it back to Gotham. Butch carried her into the mansion. Then off to bed too. Tabitha saw that (Y/n) had a baby bump. Knowing as to where and whom had caused it. She went to puke up. Butch knew as to why that had happened too now.

Some hours had flown by with unease. Victor was aching to be buried deep in (Y/n). But, Victor hadn't counted on him being found. Which came as a shock to them all. (Y/n) woke up to an empty room. Which was a welcome relief to her now. 

(Y/n) made her way to the shower. Cleaning off to the very long travel from where she was at before. Relishing in finally getting a full shower in. And dressing in clothes that made her feel human again. Loving how Oswald's scent lingered on them.

"Hey does anybody know where Jim is?" asked (Y/n) to Oswald.

"I could take you to him. Coulkd use a visit to him!" said Oswald.

"I rather do this alone. No offense, my love!" said (Y/n).

Oswald had told her as to where to go. She had arrived with no fuss. Jim and (Y/n) had talked at length of what had gone on. And, He was happy to have her back in Gotham.

"I am glad I am in Gotham. But, To a life I don't even want. This is such bullshit!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"(Y/n), You may live here with me safely!" said Jim to (Y/n).

"Jim, I'd love nothing more than to live here with you. But, Victor would have my ass on fire. I'll visit you all of the time though. Again, I'm so very sorry for Lee though!" said (Y/n) to Jim somberly.

(Y/n) was walking around all of Gotham for a bit longer. She bumped into a crazy ginger maniac. She knew already whom he was though. It was none other than Jerome Valeska.

"Hello Jerome, Someone took your face, huh?!" said (Y/n) smugly.

"Oh shut up you little trollop!" said Jerome madly so.

"I may be a trollop, not dumb. Move it along, my boy!" said (Y/n) vehemently.

"I'll be your boy as long as I have at that sweet cherry pie!" said Jerome.

"Lay a hand on her and I'll kill you!" said Butch to Jerome.

"Next time, Dollface. I'll be having you in full!" snarled Jerome.

Jerome had taken off far away. Butch helped her get home. Oswald had greeted her with open arms. (Y/n) loved how he was this loving to her. Victor was hating this too.

(Y/n) was now currently at about five months along in pregnancy. Everybody could tell that she was too no less. She wasn't happy about the baby's father. She would have wanted it to be Oswald's child. But, She was enjoying being pregnant.

"(Y/n), We need to be talking to the new mayor of Gotham. And, We mustn't be late either. Hate being late!" said Oswald coldly.

(Y/n) knew as to why Oswar was being so cold to her now. He hated how she was with another man's child. Victor was happy that he still was able to fuck her and claim the kid was his. Because, It was his child in her womb now.

"(Y/n), May I have a word alone with you?" asked Tabitha.

She had pulled them both into a lone room to talk now.

"(Y/n), I know you miss Butch, I do too. But, I know he wouldn't want you to sulk. He'd want you to be strong!" said Tabitha.

"He was the father figure I always wanted. Was always just there for me. I miss him so very much!" said (Y/n) sadly.

Tabitha hated how defeated her best friend was. Victor saw this and was angry. She felt this way atall. And that this was her life for right now. And it pissed her off too.

 


	7. Chapter 7

(Y/n) saw as Victor just sat around waiting for her to be easy prey again. She was walking even though pregnant. Harvey Dent liked that she was back to working. Despite what had gone on. Victor came into her new office space as though it was his space.

"Victor, I need to get these files to Oswald. We will fuck later, please. You've done enough to hurt me!" said (Y/n) weakly.

"Little girl, I've not done enough to hurt you. Remember as much as you fuck me. You'll never love him fully!" said Victor.

"Shut the fuck up, Victor. I love him more than you. Even as I fuck him. It burns you that I'll never love you ever!" snarled (Y/n).

(Y/n) had made a hasty exit out of her office. Getting into her car and going to Oswald. She found him talking to Ivy. She was always around him now too.

"Oswald, I have some thing's I need you to sign!" said (Y/n) to Oswald.

(Y/n) had him sign off on some thing's. Oswald was pulled into his office by (Y/n) fastly.

"(Y/n), What in earth are you doing?" asked Oswald.

"I'm you loving wife and don't want anyone else to have to touch me. Want you to give me that hot white milky cum. Make me scream your name for all to hear!" said (Y/n).

Oswald saw her get on her knee's to suck his huge cock in her mouth. Oswald grabbed her hair roughly in his hand. Loving the way her mouth worked his cock fondly.

"You are grateful cocksucker for my wife!" said Oswald to her.

(Y/n) really started to suck at his balls to get him to cum hard. And all over her face. To have as a reminder of whom was able to do this to her. Oswald lost it when her saw her darken and lust-filled eye's. Cumming violently down her throat. Oswald was gasping out in pure bliss.

"That was such a wonderful blow job you gave me!" said Oswald.

Oswald saw that (Y/n) had been ramming her fingers deep in her snatch. Seeing cum on his office floor and her flushed face looking at him. Oswald had picked her up and sat her ass on his desk. Licking up all of her cum. Only seeking to make her cum and ate it all up smiling.

"You taste so very sweet on that tiny pussy!" said Oswald to her.

They had fixed themselves before they had left his office. Oswald was happy to have his wife's attention on him, not Victor. Victor saw a bit of cum stain on her. (Y/n) was happy about this too. Oswald had kept his wife by his side all day long. They were making there way to an auction. Seeing, Bruce Wayne was having a spend spree. Then, Barbara came in was a shock.

"Hello Barbara, Nice seeing you at one of these thing's!" said (Y/n).

"Well, I'm glad your with child now. Motherhood is doing you wonders!" said Barbara.

(Y/n) hated how Barbara looked so changed. Victor saw as she was rubbing her very pregnant belly softly. He felt his pants get tight knowing she was with there child. (Y/n) had left the auction a bit earlier and running into somebody she loathed. It was none other than Edward Nygma. He was looking rather frumpy and unhinged no less.

"Hello Edward, I got your message. Not sure if I should be here though. You've made my life hell in the past!" said (Y/n) to Edward.

"I know and I'm truly sorry about all of that. But, We must unite under an understanding. If we may!" said Edward.

"Yes we do need to unite under some sort of understanding. Oswald  won't understand at first or Victor as in Zsasz has become rather possessive over me. I want that to stop and for good. And, I will help you take down Oswald. But, We need to make him believe your thinking off balanced. Then, Not too much after is when you will strike. And, I will leave this horrid city behind. Understand?!" asked (Y/n) to Edward.

Edward knew as to never defy her. It was both very pointless and overall bad. So they both shook on it and left to plan out there revenge. (Y/n) found Edward both odd and charming. Edward saw that she was pregnant.

"May I ask whom the father is?" asked Edward to her.

"Victor Zsasz child lays in my womb!" said (Y/n) woefully to Edward.

"He forced himself on you, like I did!" sobbed Edward to her.

"And, You must be the one to kill him. I'll leave and have it done by then. Got it?!" said (Y/n).

Edward knew that he had his work cut for him. He knew that he owed it to her to do it.

(Y/n) had been having fun losing Victor in traffic or as she was walking. (Y/n) and Edward were working to bring Oswald and Victor down. Edward was knowing what'd happen when she left him. He owed her that much for all the hell he put her through. (Y/n) was going to leave Gotham and for good.

"Edward, I really hope you find something worth doing after all of this is done. If things were different.....I'd marry you in a quick heartbeat. But, I've got to look out for me and this baby!" said (Y/n) softly.

"I know and I hope you get safe quickly!" said Edward.

"Well, I like that you said that to me. I will miss you til the end. Maybe if you find us. Then maybe we can develop a friendship. If that is something you may want!" said (Y/n).

Edward felt hope in this. That, She was considering a friendship with him despite his fuck ups. He'd take what he could of this. They snuggled on the couch they were able to find.

"Edward, I've got to get home to Ossie!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"I will see you when I see you next!" said Edward to her.

(Y/n) had gone over to Edward and kissed him in a manner that spoke of I will see you again and love too. Then, She left to go home to a man she should love. Getting into her room and laying down. Oswald was asleep now. Looking at Oswald hurt her way worst knowing he was going down. She felt Oswald press his hard cock into her.

"(Y/n), Where have you've been? I need your smart mouth!" said Oswald fitfully.

(Y/n) had sucked his cock til he was red and swollen. Lapping up his precum was candy to her. And the very way his cock tasted in her mouth. It drove her mad like crazy.

"Fuck your mouth is such a delicious entity!" said Oswald.

She lightly pressed her teeth into his cock and he came down her throat heavily. Then, Oswald lapped up her sweet cunt til she was pink and puffy. Sucking her clit with a purposeful sucks to get her tender velvety tasting pussy.

"I'm going to relish this marvelous pussy you have as my favorite treasure forever. Your mine to fuck and plow as I see fit. Nobody will take you away from me!" said Oswald to (Y/n) darkly.

With those very words it was her undoing. She came with a scream of his name. Oswald lapped up all of her sweet delicious necter. Loving the way her cum tasted too. They clung to the other and fell into a deep sleep. As they both woke up Oswald fucked her in the ass and they came together. Showering off and going there own ways for the day. (Y/n)  had once again lost Victor and made her way out of Gotham with all the cash she had on.

Making her way to the very west coast was easy enough for her. Changing how she looked immediately. It wasn't easy for her since she saw that Gotham was out looking for her. Good luck trying to find her ass alive.

"Can I get thirty on gas pump three!" said (Y/n) to the man.

The guy had filled her car up that much and she had taken off. Resting at a hotel in Oklahoma. Loving how much green there was. But, She knew she'd need to keep going. Staying there for twelve hours to sleep, shower, eat ,and refill what she needed. Rubbing her pregnant stomach to settle the baby. 

Making her way to get away to get safe. She had stopped in Las Vegas, Nevada. To some rundown motel near the strip. It was her chance to get in on some needed rest.

 


	8. Chapter 8

(Y/n) had left Las Vegas after a couple days of rest. Feeling charged enough to travel. She set out west for last leg of travel. Listening to Worst In Me by Unlike Pluto and singing along with it. Until, She saw Victor's car behind her.

"Pull over now, (Y/n). Or I will pull you over!" said Victor harshly.

With her loud speaker on the car she had put in for this too.

"The hell with you, Victor. I know what it is you want of me. And, You'll never have me again!" said (Y/n) to Victor vehemently.

"(Y/n), my love. Your just confused right now!" said Victor.

"I broke from your mind rape. Your not going to hurt me ever again. You can't stop me from my freedom!" said (Y/n) bitterly.

Victor had used industrial strength grappling hooks to reel in her car. (Y/n) had known this was going to happen. She had put Nos into her car and floored it away from Victor. Effectively getting away from him. Losing him in the mountain pass safely so now.

Hours had gone by and she had made a different route to as her destination. She knew that she was safely away from Victor. And that came with a certain victory for her now.

Making her way to Venice Beach to meet her contact. The one that will take her to safe to. Selling off the car for the cash value. Then grabbing the few bags to the condo to where her last leg of her travel would be too. It was her younger brother Bruce's place. Seeing the key under the rug before getting in and setting her stuff down. Laying down on the soft comfy bedding.

"Hello (Y/n), It's nice seeing you here. I missed you!" said Bruce to (Y/n) softly.

"Not since father and mother disowned me, Lil Bro!" said (Y/n).

"Trust me it is not easy being a Wayne!" said Bruce to (Y/n).

(Y/n) and Bruce caught up for a bit longer. Alfred had made them all something to eat. Then, They took her to the private airfield to get away safely forever. She hugged Bruce and then Alfred. As Bruce gave her a good hunk of money to live off on. (Y/n) got on the jet with all of her stuff and took off. She could see both Bruce and Alfred leaving away.

All (Y/n) knew was that she was heading to safety and a life away from the hell she encountered. But, She was in a turmoil of how long peace would be. And, If she was going to see if she could ever find love again. But, This was her sacrifice for the baby. The baby was going to need her more. And, She was going to love the baby forever too.


	9. Chapter 9

(Y/n) had landed in the countryside of England. Loving the way there was a lush garden. The place that Bruce had set up for her was spacious and fully stocked. Loving the way her escape plan had gone off.

"Hello Miss. Wayne. May I get you anything?" asked Darla softly.

"Long time no see, Darla. How have you've been?" asked (Y/n).

"Very well, Miss Wayne. You've been been missed here!" said Darla.

"Can you help me sort out the clothes I have? Some of them will need to be cleaned. And, Some roast beef for dinner will be heaven. And, I'm not a/Wayne anymore, It's Cobblepot. It has been for some time now!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"Don't you miss your husband?" asked Darla to (Y/n).

"I do miss my Ossie. But, The babies Daddy isn't a nice guy. His name is Victor Zsasz!" said (Y/n) bitterly.

"The guy sounds horrible. Glad you were able to get away from him. Let's get you in a hot tub!" said Darla to her.

(Y/n) was destressing in the tub she was in and got out. Deciding to get dressed in something confy to eat in. Darla and (Y/n) had eaten supper of roast beef. Then, She went to her room. Holding the clothing of Oswald to her face. Smelling him and crying into the material now. Sobs had torn out of her as she missed her husband dearly.

Meanwhile In Gotham....

Victor was finally back in Gotham. But, He wasn't very pleased that she wasn't by his side. And that he was going to need to tell Oswald about this no less now.

"Well Victor, Were you able to bring our dove home safe?" asked Oswald to Victor.

"No I wasn't since she moist me in the mountain pass. She is far more clever, sneaky bitch!" said Victor.

"You know we will figure out where she is. She will be back here in Gotham. And, Then things will be set right!" said Oswald.

"Maybe we can beat it out of Bruce. And, Then we will have our precious snatch back!" said Victor.

"Wait....How does Bruce fit into this? (Y/n) doesn't know him. They aren't siblings, are they?" asked Oswald.

"(Y/n) is the older disowned sister to Bruce Wayne. Wait.... Then they must've taken her to England. Since there is an estate. This is the info I have over our (Y/n)." said Victor to Oswald.

"Then, You have your passport. Go and get her to bring her home. And, Then all should be set right!" said Oswald.

Oswald and Victor's cocks ached to be buried deep into (Y/n)'s warmth. And, That was going to happen. Victor was packing what he would need to get there love. He made it to the private jet and took off to get her.

Meanwhile In England.....

(Y/n) was waking from a long rest she had really needed to have. Going down to the kitchen to make some tea and warm scone. Darla was still asleep and let it be too. Taking her scone and tea to the table to eat in peace. Since it was a really nice day out.

"This is a nice place. A little quaint for my tastes. But, It will be a nice place to reaise a family here no less. (Y/n), I've been wanting you so bad!" said Victor.

(Y/n) was frozen in her seat in fear and anger by him finding her here.

"How'd you find me here? Is Darla alive or Dead?" asked (Y/n) fearfully.

"Darla is perfectly fine. I will always know where you are. Thankfu, All your stuff is packed and ready to go. And, You have til your done. Then we must be to home!" said Victor to her.

Victor had sat by (Y/n) as she ate down her small breakfast.

"So, How is our baby doing in there?" asked Victor to her.

"Well, I know one thing is that it won't be raised a monster, like you!" said (Y/n) vehemently.

(Y/n) and Victor had gotten up to leave. She had dumped the dishes into the dishwater. Victor liked her this fiestly. It gave him a bit to work for her now.

"I need to pack food for the trip back to Gotham!" said (Y/n).

"I have already done so. We can leave now!" said Victor.

"Alright. Let me get the clothes I stole from Oswald!" said (Y/n).

"I've already got those as you were making your little breakfast. So glad I was able to find you!" said Victor.

(Y/n) and Victor had gotten to the private jet landing. Getting on and taking off to Gotham. She had aten some of the mini donuts that Victor had collected. Victor served up the roast beef leftovers to her. And, She had decided to take a nap too. Waking up as they were landing. Oswald was there to pick them up. (Y/n) had booked it to Oswald's embrace.

"Hello, I've missed you so very much. Hoping your flight back was restful. But, You mustn't run from us!' said Oswald happily.

"I totally understand, Ossie. I've missed you!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"Awwee (Y/n). When we get home I'm going to fuck you so full of cum. And, Your will come just as much!" said Oswald.

They had gotten her bags and taken to go home. (Y/n) that night had round after round of rough sex from Oswald. Oswald felt that he was truly home in her. (Y/n) was sobbing at how fantastic it was to be with her husband. And, That he had forgiven her for what shed had done. Victor was angry that he wasn't balls deep in her. She was too be his only now.


	10. Chapter 10

(Y/n) was currently now seven months pregnant with Victor's child. Oswald would always make sure of her happiness. Victor had been able to still fuck her ass with his cum firmly lodged up her. Seeing her struggle and the way her face was afterwards.

"You know I heard there is somebody looks like Butch, but not really. I could take you to him. That is if you want me to?" said Victor to (Y/n).

This piqued her very large interest. She had put on her clothes very fast. Victor had driven them to an underground fight club. (Y/n) had been frantically looking for the man whom was like a father figure to her. Victor turned her head and saw him. She had bounded over to him and flung her arms around him.

"Butch, Where have you've been? Never mind, I've missed you so much. What happened to you?" asked (Y/n) firmly.

"You know Grundy? You miss me?" asked Butch to her.

"Butch, Look I obviously don't know how this all had happened. But, Yes I missed you!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"You Grundy's friend?" asked Butch to her.

"You were a father figure to me!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) realized the man she cared about wasn't there. And it was breaking her heart too.

"Victor, I need to get the hell out of here. This is too much. Mr. Grundy, I will be back later on or soon!" said (Y/n) to Grundy.

(Y/n) as she was leaving bumped into Edward Nygma. He was looking worst for wear. Victor pulled her closer to his embrace. (Y/n) was really annoyed by this possessiveness.

"No need to become possessive of her. She will see through your bullshit. How have you've been?" asked Edward to her.

"Just dandy, Eddie. But not all the way cavalier!" said (Y/n).

Edward heard her code words of sadness and distress.

"Well the shine will solace. But, Not range!" said Edward.

(Y/n) hearing him saying that all will be set right soon.

"Well things will parcel. But not further expand!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) had walked off and made it look like she was going to use the bathroom. But, She left out the back door. Running right into Jerome of all people of all things.

"Hello Dollface, How have you been?" asked Jerome.

"Take me away, Jerome. We had an agreement!" said (Y/n) to Jerome sternly.

"I thought you'd never ask me!" said Jerome smugly.

Jerome and (Y/n) had taken off to where he was laying low at. It was a decent two bedroom and one bathroom place. The first bedroom had a big dresser, king sized bed on one wall, a rocking chair ,and side dresser. The other bedroom had a baby crib, diapers, baby clothes, baby wipes ,and other baby stuff needed. Jerome came up behind her firmly.

"Jerome, I really hope you know what you've gotten yourself into. Because, I'm at seven months pregnant here. We will be a family now!" said (Y/n) to Jerome.

"As it should be too. Your utterly fully mine!" said Jerome.

Jerome showed the fully stocked kitchen and decor. They started to plot onhow to get Victor back for what he has done. That was until the news blared.

"The King Of Gotham is having a manhunt for The Queen Of Gotham (Y/n) Cobblepot. She was last seen outside of an underground fight club. No word on how the King Of Gotham is feeling. For the last hour all of the crime lords are gathered at Oswald's Cobblepot's club The Iceburg Lounge. More news as we get it!" said the news boardcaster.

"Well Dollface, You definantly stir the pot!" said Jerome.

"Well since my first plan was shot to shit. I had to create a new one. I have to go to my next one!" said (Y/n) to Jerome.

"(Y/n), I won't lie and say this doesn't piss me a great deal. But, Your mine now!" said Jerome.

"Well Jerome, You don't have to fight anymore. I'm all yours now!" said (Y/n) to Jerome.

"I don't fucking think so. (Y/n) come to me NOW!" said Victor harshly.

"Victor Zsasz, You need to step off of her!" said Jerome.

"I don't think so, kid. See that pretty princess is coming home with me. And all the baby stuff too!" said Victor to Jerome pointing his gun.

Jerome hated being called a kid and by other guys no less.

"Jerome, I want you so bad. Not Victor!" said (Y/n).

"Dollface, Your not going anywhere with him!" said Jerome.

"She isn't yours one bit. Come NOW, (Y/n)!" said Victor.

"Victor, I don't love you. Your a bitch!" said (Y/n).

"My Love, Your confused yet again. Come home with me and I will make this all right again. I poromise!" said Victor softly.

"No Victor, You are trying to fuck me!" said (Y/n).

"Yes, I am in that perky firm ass of yours and fill it with my cum. Oswald sure wants to eat you alive!" said Victor slyly.

At those words his mind rape had worked and saw her walking his way. Jerome saw the fight leave (Y/n). Jerome realized Victor had messed around in her head.

"Victor, Take me home to MY Ossie!" said (Y/n).

Victor had his men come in and box all of the baby stuff. Jerome had been getting ready to be killed. But, Victor had spared his life with a threat of a killing.

(Y/n) had gone home with Victor. Oswald had rushed to his wife. Reassuring her that she was safe. Taking her upstairs to eat her out. Then they had fell asleep. (Y/n) didn't feel too good about any of this. The next day morning she went to Jim's. Jim wasn't very happy about what was going on.

"So, You see I want out. But, I can't!" said (Y/n) to Jim.

"Ever since the licences he has become a very big problem. I wish I could help. Just give me some time. And, I will help!" said Jim.

"Jim, I'm sorry to come to you like this!" said (Y/n).

"I'm actually glad you came to me!" said Jim.

"I heard your dating a Falcons!" said (Y/n).

"That was suppose to be a secret!" said Jim.

"Jim when your as hooked up as I am. Your bound to hear a thing or two. And this is one of those things. Your secret is safe with me." said (Y/n) to Jim with a good bye hug.

(Y/n) on her way to The Iceburg Lounge had bumped into Tabitha with Salena. It was very weird. And it was definantly felt by all.

"Hey Tabitha, I've missed you a great deal. How are you? Your Salena the catty person?" asked (Y/n).

Salena was about to attack. But, Tabitha saved her.

"Tabitha, You should head over to this place!" said (Y/n) sadly.

(Y/n) handed Tabitha a card and walked away fast. She had walked in and saw Oswald killed one of his top assassin's. Calling out to him and him coming to her.

"Oswald, I heard what happened. You okay?" said (Y/n).

"NO, I AM NOT! Jim is a problem!" said Oswald.

"Jim is hard-headed. But, You must calm down!" said (Y/n) to Oswald.

(Y/n) had Oswald fuck her from behind I'm her slippery wet pussy. They both came over the dead body. Victor was happy to dispose of the dead body afterwards. Then, (Y/n) and Victor had his cock sucked and came. Then, They all fell asleep together.

 


	11. Chapter 11

(Y/n) hated that all her husband was wanting what he can't have. It's not like Sofia Falcone will ever go for Oswald. Looking down at her baby bump Victor gave her.

"Well atleast I'll try to give you a better life!" said (Y/n) sadly.

Looking back at the many times she had tried to run. And from the madness the City Of Gotham wrought down on her. Tears formed in her as she had long left her job. She went to where Alfred was at Wayne Manor alone.

"Hey Alfred, Can I talk to you for a few?" asked (Y/n).

"Sure thing Mrs. Cobblepot. What is up?" asked Alfred.

"I wonder what is going to happen to me?" asked (Y/n).

"What ever do you mean, (Y/n)?" asked Alfred.

"Well my lil brother is on a downward spiral. I'm going to the shitter. Since, I have guys that want nothing but sex. And yet you try. How come?" asked (Y/n) to Alfred tearfully.

"Well I keep trying since your parents helped me out when I was lost. They helped bring me back from a dark place. Telling me not let anybody bring me down!" said Alfred.

And so they talked for a few more hours. Laughing and having a good time. Then, Driving all over Gotham for fun. (Y/n) knew it was time to get home from all her fun.

"Thank you so much Alfred. Today has been a day I needed. You've shown me what I need to do. Can you take me home? Oswald must be worried about me!" said (Y/n) to Alfred.

Alfred had taken her home to Oswald. Victor was there with a menacing smile on his face. Alfred opened her door and helped her out. (Y/n) hugged Alfred good bye as she got what she had. Victor helped her in and took her stuff to unpack it all.

"I see you had some fun today!" said Victor to her.

"I did have fun today. I was trying to see my brother though. But, You seem to know everything about me!" said (Y/n).

"Yes, I know alot about you. And, I'm glad your mine. Soon enough Oswald will release you to me!" said Victor to her in softly violent way.

"Victor not too fast there. See, (Y/n) will forever be mind's. She is MY WIFE, NOT YOURS. Let me make this clear....You may have a child with her. But, She will NEVER love like me. I have her full love!" said Oswald firmly.

(Y/n) clung onto her husband with all of her loving warmth.

"Yes, That is all true and all. But, I will have had a baby with her first. A baby girl to call me Daddy!" said Victor.

"Look, I'd like to carry on with this. But, I've had a very long day. And I need rest. If you two aren't going to sleep. Then get the hell out of here. So, That I can!" said (Y/n) to them both tiredly.

(Y/n) had gotten under the covers and went to sleep fast. Victor had stripped and went to sleep. And so did Oswald too. Victor saw the baby bump grow and made him hard. Knowing she was carrying his child in her womb. His cock yet again stirred painfully.

"Oswald saw that business was booming in The Narrows. But, Hell that isn't my problem. As I see it is yours!" said Barbara to (Y/n).

"Yes it is booming down there. But, Your missing one key fact. That, Oswald needs this last faction to make thing's better!" said (Y/n) to Barbara sternly.

"I almost missed the fire you use to exude!" said Salena.

"Well little kitty, You don't deal in grown up business. Your always trying to prove your worth!" said (Y/n).

"(Y/n), You need to ease up some!" said Tabitha softly.

"Why should MY wife ease up some?" asked Oswald madly.

"Because, She is a pregnant little hussy!" said Barbara.

"You call my baby mama that again and you will all die!" said Victor vehemently.

Barbara, Tabitha ,and Salena all shut there mouth's. It was then that they all finished up the meeting. (Y/n) had taken off to her appointment with Victor. The baby was doing really well and this pleased Victor. (Y/n) had at that point cried. Since, She knew this was her first successful pregnancy. Then they went to another meeting with Oswald.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

(Y/n) was hating all of the negativity going on. She couldn't afford to get stressed out. It helped alot that Victor was trying to keep to his duties to Oswald. Although Oswald kept her plenty busy fucking her. She was sitting down to coffee with Victor now.

"Victor, I know you fought with my husband. He is in Arkham again. Undoubtedly plotting to take you down. But, I wonder since I am eight months pregnant. What are we going to do?" asked (Y/n) to Victor softly.

"Well I forced a judge to say you and Oswald officially divorced. And, We can proceed to get a marriage going. Had this planned all along. Then you'll be officially be all mine!" said Victor.

"All with your black little heart no less!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) got done and drove over to Arkham to see Oswald. Oswald came and gave her a hug. She was going to miss him so much and hating having to do this.

"Oswald, You need to watch out for Victor!" said (Y/n) to Oswald.

"I know I do, (Y/n). How are you?" asked Oswald.

"Victor forced a judge to divorce us. I'm scared of Victor. He is a big problem!" said (Y/n) weakly.

(Y/n) lent over the table to kiss Oswald on his lips. Oswald ran his hands in her soft hair. He knew it was going to be awhile before they saw the other. Oswald felt sobs wrack her whole body as she left.

"Oswald, I love you so very much. And, When you can help me!" said (Y/n).

"You hang in there, my love. I will help you out!" said Oswald.

She was leaving as she bumped into Jerome of all people. Always witth the smug face.

"Hello Dollface. Glad to see you here!" said Jerome.

 


	13. Chapter 13

She grabbed his face in a heated kiss and let go of him. Jerome looked smug as they come from the knowledge that she had missed him. Oswald wasn't the least bit jealous.

"If I ever get out I'm coming for you!" said Jerome.

"Glad we have that agreed upon!" said Oswald to Jerome.

"You two are going to be the death of me!" said (Y/f/n) to both Oswald and Jerome.

She then went to the GCPD to Jim. Jim and (Y/f/n) went out to eat having fun. Chatting over how miserable they were and crying a bit. Strolling into the narrows to go see Lee and Edward. 

"I'm surprised you are here right now!" said Edward.

"Why? Thought I'd also go down with Oswald!" said (Y/f/n).

"Well I thought you might want to be alone!" said Edward.

"Yeah well Victor won't let me go. So, I'm pretty much fucked. Carrying his damn unborn child!" said (Y/f/n) sadly.

"You don't deserve any of what is going on!" said Edward.

Edward realized he was still in love with her. He wanted to protect her from harm. Victor wasn't good enough for his darling little girl to be with. She was very well his too.

"Edward, Why does bad things ever happen to me?" asked (Y/f/n) bitterly.

Edward pulled her into a hug and felt her sobs. Lee came over to hug her too. Realizing that a pregnant lady as herself shouldn't be stressing out. Like she is clearly now.

"I don't have anybody to help me!" said (Y/f/n) sadly.

"My Darling, What are you crying about?" asked Victor.

"Just go way Victor. I will see you back at the manor!" said (Y/f/n) to Victor.

"No, I will not leave my fiance to these goons!" said Victor.

"You probably forced yourself to have her, little leach!" said Lee madly.

"Your damn right I did. She is and forever will be mine!" said Victor to Lee.

"This is my turf here, baldy. Leave now you freak!" snarled Lee.

"Look she isn't going with you anywhere!" said Edward to Victor.

"I will if I have my princess back!" said Victor.

(Y/f/n) had fled away as fast they all were talking. She was running to where she had a secret apartment. Having had stolen the baby items Jerome gotten.

Victor was angry that she had ran from him now. He was going to find her and his unborn child. It was his child in her womb. Fuck Lee and Edward now too. Lee and Edward were happy she was able to get away. To be alone for now.

Two very long weeks later had gone by and she was ready to have this baby. Lee had found her first with Edward. Solomen Grundy had remembered (Y/f/n) and came too. A week went by and her water broke. Lee, Edward ,and Grundy were helping her push her baby out. A girl named Moraline Gael Zsasz.

"You did it, (Y/f/n). You gave birth to beautiful baby girl!" said Edward to her.

(Y/f/n) held onto her child for dear life. Lee kissed her on the mouth. Then, Edward had done the same thing. Grundy was keeping watch as they all fell asleep. That was when Victor had put a sedative into Lee, Edward ,and Grundy. As he took back his babymama and his child. And then all of the baby stuff and going back home.

"You really thought you could run from me. Like you had a choice in this matter. Your mine and going to stay mine. Never to run from me ever again!" said Victor to (Y/f/n)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are really great! :D


End file.
